In the process of completing an oil or gas well, a tubular is run down-hole and used to communicate fluids between the surface and the formation. During production, a well-screen assembly may be utilized to control and limit debris such as gravel, sand, or other particulates from entering the tubular and being communicated to the surface. The well-screen assembly is coupled to the tubular and includes several completion joints connected in series with one another. A gravel-packing operation may be utilized to form the filter around the well-screen assembly within the wellbore. During the gravel-packing operation, a slurry containing a particulate material is communicated from the surface to the wellbore. The particulate material is packed around the well-screen assembly to form a permeable mass, through which fluid is permitted to flow. Shunt tubes may be disposed longitudinally along the completion joints of the well-screen assembly to provide an alternate flow path for the slurry during the gravel-packing operation. The shunt tubes are in communication with the wellbore and operate to reduce sand-bridging during the gravel-packing operation, i.e., blockages formed in the wellbore by accumulated particulate material, which could inhibit the flow of the slurry around the well-screen assembly. The shunt tubes are susceptible to damage when the tubular and well-screen are run down-hole from the surface. However, a significant amount of time and tools are needed to install components capable of adequately protecting the shunt tubes before the completion joints are run down-hole. Therefore, what is needed is a system, assembly, method, or apparatus that addresses one or more of these issues, and/or other issues.